


Full Volume

by Bionic (Vexza)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Quiet Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, except not, heatwave is loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexza/pseuds/Bionic
Summary: Heatwave claims he can be quiet. Boulder has his doubts.





	Full Volume

**Author's Note:**

> "hey bionic shouldn't you be writing literally any of your other projects"
> 
> yeah but what if i wrote this instead

"Wait, what if one of the humans hears us?" Boulder asked, after they had already made it to the berth and opened their interface panels.

Heatwave, who had not gotten laid for- what was it, several thousand years, now? how long were they in stasis- fixed him with a baleful look. Still, he had to consider the pros and cons of their new human roommates accidentally happening upon the two of them screwing in their basement.

"Just be quiet." Heatwave said after a thoughtful pause.

Boulder seemed bemused. "Okay, but..."

"But what?"

There was a glimmer of mischief in his optics as he said, "Can you be quiet?"

Heatwave felt a curl of annoyance in his tanks somewhere at this blatant betrayal. "Can I- can _you_ keep quiet?"

"Let's find out." Boulder replied, the perfect picture of nonchalance.

Heatwave briefly considered turning up his nose at the whole affair and going off to sulk somewhere, but he was already so wet from foreplay that his interface array seemed to be making the decisions for him. Plus, it would be such a waste to go and pout now when Boulder was already all laid out underneath him like this.

He positioned himself carefully and sank down on Boulder's spike, very deliberately suppressing the sigh that rose in his vocal processor. Boulder, tactfully, did not laugh at him, although it certainly looked like he wanted to. Heatwave glared.

The first few minutes went smoothly, with the only sound threatening to expose them the creaking of the makeshift berth. The two of them made no sounds whatsoever, more out of pure contrariness than any real concern that someone would hear them. As time went on, though, Heatwave found that he cared less and less about the perceived slight Boulder had dealt him, and more and more about how deeply he could drive Boulder's spike into his valve with each movement of his hips.

That was when he started to lose the whole plot of the situation.

As he bounced on Boulder's lap, the smallest of noises began to escape him. There was a sigh here, and a soft, interesting moan there. Boulder grinned up at him, but Heatwave, with optics unfocused and half-closed, (luckily) didn't seem to notice.

Boulder moved his hands onto Heatwave's hips and dug into the plating there, helpfully guiding the firebot into his partner's thrusts as his own movements started to become erratic. Heatwave used the extra support to sit up fully, putting one hand on Boulder's and the other on the front of his own valve, rubbing the node there in time with the motion of Boulder's spike.

The extra bit of stimulation seemed to do him in. Heatwave's fans and engines roared with effort as his core temperature peaked, and his short exhales of warm air were accompanied by a delicious variety of keens and moans. Boulder's own fans were matching his partner's in volume by now, as he drank in the sight, sound, and feeling of the bot on top of him. The two of them could bang every day for a thousand years, and still Boulder wouldn't get tired of watching Heatwave ride him for all he was worth.

Heatwave was rubbing himself out almost frantically now, and the rhythm of their hips clanging together had long since been abandoned for the haphazard tempo they took on now. Boulder finally moaned lowly, his point having long since been proven. Heatwave was relentless, and it wasn't long after that that Boulder gasped and shuddered in overload beneath him.

Boulder had barely finished, a drop of transfluid leaking down the side of Heatwave's thigh, when Heatwave cried out wordlessly, jerked hard down onto Boulder's spike- and then promptly jumped back off of it, optics flying open wide.

Boulder, startled, didn't say anything at first.

Heatwave ended up with one arm braced on the berth to the side of Boulder's head, and the other hand still firmly between his legs as he jerked through the remnants of his overload. The two of them simply stayed like that for a moment, the air between them warm and smelling faintly of ozone.

"Okay," Heatwave said finally, not looking at Boulder. "That was kind of loud."

Boulder chuckled, surprised. "Yeah."

Heatwave slumped, exhausted, directly on top of his partner. Boulder wrapped his arms around him and shifted so Heatwave could bury his face in the bulldozer's neck. He ran his hands slowly up and down the firebot's back while he waited for his fans to finish regulating his core temperature.

"So, did you learn anything about yourself today?" Boulder whispered.

He could feel Heatwave's displeased expression against the plating on his neck. "Shut up."

Boulder snickered quite ungraciously.

**Author's Note:**

> boulder's dick game is too strong plz nerf


End file.
